Creepypasta Poetry
by shadowkitten12
Summary: A collection of poems written by me for the ever awesome creepypastas.
1. Jeff the Killer

shadowkitten: This is my creepypasta Poetry that I have written, I plan on doing one for almost every pasta, so just be patient and enjoy.

Disclaimer: All pastas belong to their respective owners.

First one up, Jeff the Killer.

* * *

As you lay in your bed sleeping,

In your head nightmares are creeping.

As you snap awake you see

Someone unexpectedly.

A man is there with snow white skin,

And a truly manic grin.

Eyelids of which he has none,

And killing is what he does for fun.

The window is open from what you can tell,

Just for a moment you think your in hell.

Blood splatter is all around your room,

Spelling your most certain doom.

This man gets closer and closer to you,

And you are wondering what you can do.

However, he's there before you can peep,

Quietly saying' "Go... To... Sleep..."

* * *

R&R plz.


	2. Sexual Offenderman

shadowkitten: second chap, Sexual Offenderman.

* * *

Minding your own as you sit in the park,  
reading a book, alone...  
You read of romance til it gets dark,  
Then pick up your things to go home.

But before you stand up,  
you suddenly see,  
a man step out of  
the forestry.

He wears a black coat,  
yet you can't see his face...  
The shadow of his fedora  
covers that place.

You nervously stand, and take a step forward,  
to see if he needs any help.  
You never knew, (how could you have known?)  
you should have worried about yourself...

He pulls from his coat a little blue rose,  
and you suddenly begin to blush.  
"Y-your so sweet..." stumbles  
out of your mouth in a rush.

You gingerly pick the rose from his pale hand,  
You gasp as your cut by a thorn.  
You look up and he's gone!  
'He was here...' you could have sworn.

You head home with the rose,  
and put it inside a vase,  
and put it somewhere to  
stay perfectly safe.

You think of your 'admirer'  
as you get ready for bed.  
Visions of him keep dancing  
in your head.

Just as you turn down your covers,  
you hear a knock at your door.  
You blush, then scold yourself saying,  
"It's my roommate nothing more..."

The next is a blur as you  
open the door.  
And all you remember is  
feeling so sore...

You see yourself in a dungeon,  
chained around your neck.  
Your naked as the day you were born,  
thinking, 'What the heck?'

Then steps in your 'admirer'.  
Then you see he has no face!  
You scream and try to run,  
but the chains hold you in place.

You rue the day you took the rose,  
for it was all in his plan.  
For that was the day you became the bride  
of the Sexual-offenderman.


	3. Special chapter: Ticci-Toby

shadowkitten: This chapter I wrote special for my friend JaneAndAnnaShenanigans. She has a thing for Ticci-Toby and I apologize if it isn't too good... I only read the story once before I wrote this, But I still hope you like it.

* * *

Ticci-Toby, Ticci-Toby,

Twisted thoughts in mind.

With your father's hatchets,

A bloody trail you leave behind.

You are Slender's proxy,

For certain that's no joke.

And the voices in your head say,

To kill all random folk.

Your father may he rot in hell,

For leaving your sister to die,

Who whenever that you think of,

makes you want to cry.

But as you wrestle with your sanity

With your bloody, bandaged hands,

The law will search for you

Through all the wooded lands.

As well as through the cities

And hills and valleys too.

But you know that they

Will never get a hold of you.

For you're one of Slender's proxies

You can go from there to here,

In the blink of an eye

To cause them mortal fear…

* * *

So I am taking requests on different Creepypasta's to write about. Give me a name and it shall be written.

Next Pasta: BENdrowned


	4. BENdrowned

shadowkitten:Well, here is Ben's poem. I really stretched my brain out writing this, so I hope you like it. Otherwise, I'll scream.

xXThe-WhispererXx: Thank you!

GigglingFangirl: I hope you enjoy this. I got stretch marks on my brain from doing all this writing recently. Not that I'm complaining. I need to get back in the habit of updating anyways. Btw, what is duck paste?

JaneAndAnnaShenanigans: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

* * *

BENdrowned is my name,

I live inside a Majora game.

I'm alone, so play with me.

You'll see how fun I can be…

Generally, I'm usually nice,

But delete my file and you'll pay the price.

I'll cause you grief, I'll cause you pain,

I'll make you wonder if you're sane.

We'll play my game by my rules,

Those who do otherwise are truly fools.

So here's something for you to chew,

"You've met with an awful fate, haven't you?"

* * *

Well let me know what creepypasta you want next. But for now the next Pasta will be Laughing Jack. Why? Because I have a crush on him. Is that a problem? No? Good. Jk, jk.

R&R plz!


	5. Laughing Jack

shadowkitten: Okay, just to let you know, I usually take breaks from updating on weekends. So after this week, I will only update Mondays through Fridays. I know it sucks, but I need a break too y'know...

GigglingFangirl:Thank you, as for Bens rules, I don't know how to explain... Well here's LJ! I hope he's up to your expectations.

JaneAndAnnaShenanigans: Awwww, but Ben is so lonely... Jk.

UchihaIsUndead: Aww, thanks! Your making me blush! Well here's Laughing Jack, then Normal Slendy and all the rest you asked for. Btw, I'm guessing from your username, but are you a fan of Itachi of Naruto? Cause I am too if you are.

Roll 'em!

* * *

There is a clown called Laughing Jack,

Who's favorite colors are white and black.

He befriends lonely children they say,

For those are always his favorite prey.

He'll play with you and give you candy,

So you will think him fine and dandy.

But with fearsome claws and razor teeth,

A monster lies just beneath.

So be wary child, of this horrid clown,

Whose laugh is a twisted, awful sound.

For every word I speak is true.

For his next victim might be you.

* * *

I wanted it to be a bit longer, but I figured it was pretty good as is. Let me know if you liked it or not.

Next: The Slender Man! Woooo!


	6. Slender man

shadowkitten12: YAY! SLENDY HAS ARRIVED!

GigglingFangirl: thank you!

JaneAndAnnaShenanigans: Yes LJ has the BEST candy! He shares with me sometimes.

* * *

Slenderman you horrid ghost,

It's you above all I fear the most.

Through asylums and forests dark

You stalk your prey just like a shark.

With black tendrils you pierce their flesh,

Causing them to bleed to death.

You cause some to lose their minds,

You leave no evidence behind.

Some of your victims become your proxies.

But only those with lots of moxie.

I hear static in the air,

Did something brush against my hair?

You have no eyes, but you can see

As you kill, so full of glee.

Just a second, I heard a cry

And a footstep, oh, goodbye!

* * *

Next up: Masky.


	7. Masky and Hoodie

shadowkitten:Here's another poem... I hope you don't mind, but I added Masky and Hoodie together. It may not be too good, because I don't know much about either one of them...I like them, It's just I haven't had time to look up much about them. I AM SORRY IF IT SUCKS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

More sweets for my readers, because I was late updating.

* * *

Masky and Hoodie, Slender man's proxies,

No time to stop and smell the poppies.

Masky and Hoodie, there's work to do,

Adding more to your Boss's crew.

Masky and Hoodie, your fearsome yet shy,

No one knows just quite why.

Masky and Hoodie, with Observer tagging along,

Your victims never last long.

* * *

Next Pasta: The Rake

Sorry this one's so short.

R&R if you feel like. I appreciate reviews, but if your too shy I understand.

Ttfn. Ta-ta for now!


End file.
